Être ensemble
by Deediii
Summary: Ce n'était pas toujours James Sirius ou Peter qui étaient à l'origine des heures de colle, non, parfois Remus en était l'auteur. Il arrivait que lorsque la Pleine Lune approchait, celui ci avait du mal à se controler. C'est lorsque les événements sont les plus mauvais et que le moral est au plus bas qu'on distingue ses vrais amis. Et personne ne le savait mieux que le Lycanthrope.


****_Salle sur Demande – 1973  
_  
**** Nous étions là, à la salle sur demande, dans un silence pesant. Nous venions de nous faire avoir par McGonagall. Les heures de colles avaient peut-être l'avantage de renforcer notre réputation, mais lorsque celles-ci étaient injustifiées, ça avait toujours le don de nous casser le moral. Remus était celui ayant passé trois fois devant le mur : il avait invoqué quatre fauteuils et une cheminée. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus pour se retrouver. Plus le temps passait, plus l'atmosphère se détendait.

James était assis en travers, Remus droit comme un i, et Peter avait les yeux dans le vide. Nous faisions profil bas, car pour une fois, c'était Remus la cause de notre retenue. Il avait, en effet, lancé un sort à un sixième année qui avait eu un regard un peu trop insistant. La pleine lune était pour demain et il était un peu sur les nerfs. L'attaque de notre ami n'était pas justifiée, après tout, ce n'était qu'un regard que cet élève lui avait lancé. Ce dernier n'était pas seul et ses amis lui avaient prêté main-forte. Et nous, pareil. McGonagall passait par là et nous a tous puni pour le week-end qui arrivait.

L'atmosphère était peut-être moins tendue, mais personne n'osait parler. Je regardais chacun de mes amis et je vis Remus bouger. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu étant donné que cela faisait bien dix minutes que nous étions comme figés. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, la mine déconfite, Peter sauta sur ses pieds. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il ferma les yeux avec application, il semblait réfléchir intensément. C'est alors que nous entendîmes un pop sonore. Je fus le premier à regarder vers l'origine du bruit étant donné que j'y faisais face et pas James ni Remus.

Une petite cuisine venait d'apparaître avec tout ce qui pouvait servir à préparer un bon plat : des ingrédients sur une table, des ustensiles et un feu dans une cheminée nouvelle. Une grosse marmite était au-dessus des flammes. Peter sourit légèrement et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le tout et commença à couper les légumes.

Remus avait un regard incrédule. James se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et alla rejoindre Peter. Il commença donc à préparer la viande.

Étant nul en cuisine -Kreattur ne me laisse pas l'occasion d'essayer.- , je pris donc l'initiative d'invoquer -entendre par là, refaire une grimace telle que celle de Peter précédemment- une table à manger, quatre chaises, et tout ce qui allaient avec : nappe, couteaux, fourchettes, verres, et citrouilles. Pourquoi de la citrouille ? C'est le jus préféré de Remus. D'un coup de baguette tout ce matériel se mit à sa place. Je lançai un sortilège à la citrouille pour prélever son jus.

Remus restait là, abasourdi sur le fauteuil. Il nous regardait et nous pouvions lire de la reconnaissance sur son visage. Peter commença à chanter. C'était l'un de ses nombreux dons. Il avait une voix en or qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser quiconque. Il chantonnait en mélangeant les légumes dans le bouillon de la marmite. Sa voix emplissait la salle tout entière et nous balancions la tête au rythme des paroles.

Remus se leva et partit aider James qui finissait d'assaisonner le plat.  
Avec quelques sortilèges bien placés de Peter, le dîner fut rapidement prêt. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table pendant que je leur servais. Je mis la marmite au-dessus du feu et vint me mettre à table avec eux.

Ils mangeaient enfin. J'avais un sourire aux lèvres. Que ferais-je sans eux ?  
Remus avait les traits tirés, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, mais il gardait un sourire en dégustant le plat. Il avait beau nous mettre dans de sales draps, nous ne pouvions lui en tenir rigueur. C'était le plus sage, celui qui nous rappelait toujours à l'ordre tout en participant à nos farces. Il avait le droit de faire quelques erreurs -d'ailleurs cet égarement était le premier, je pense qu'il sera le dernier. Combien de fois l'avons-nous attiré dans les cachots ou dans les salles de trophées pour subir une punition alors qu'il n'y était pour rien ?

James, lui, mangeait comme le glouton qu'il était et poussait des soupirs de satisfaction à chaque bouchée. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse un autel à Peter pour idolâtrer ses compétences de cuisiniers. Celui-ci avait un visage détendu, fier de son effet. Il mangeait beaucoup, et de ce fait, il savait cuisiner. Il était un cordon bleu. Nous le devons à son père qui avait fait de cette activité sa profession. Cependant son don pour le chant venait de sa mère. J'avais plusieurs fois eu l'occasion d'aller chez eux, la dame jouait au piano et chantait des chansons en longueurs de journée.

J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Nous sommes différents en tout point, nous n'avons pas les mêmes compétences, pas les mêmes envies ou les mêmes goûts, mais ce sont tous ces points qui nous réunissent. Nous nous complétons, nous sommes toujours là pour les autres. Solidaires et loyaux.

Nous n'avons pas parlé durant le repas. Les seules paroles que nous ayons entendues durant la soirée étant les chants de Peter. Le silence, qui au début était lourd, a évolué en quelque chose de léger, presque nécessaire.

Remus se leva et s'assit dans un des fauteuils. James et Peter le suivirent. Je me levai à mon tour et demandai à la salle de supprimer la cuisine et notre table. Nous sommes revenus à l'aspect premier : quatre fauteuils, une cheminée. Je rejoignis mes amis, mais nous ne parlions pas. Nous avions tous les quatre un sourire. Je les regardais, mais eux ne le faisaient pas.

Nous entendons les craquements du bois qui cède à la chaleur des flammes et nous sommes heureux.

* * *

 **"Selon la philosophie Soufi, l'une des premières règles du bonheur consiste à s'asseoir avec des amis ou des gens qu'on s'assoit, on ne dit rien, on ne fait rien. On se regarde ou on ne se regarde pas _._ Toute l'extase vient du plaisir d'être entouré de gens avec lesquels on se ****sent bien. Plus besoin de s'occuper ou d'occuper l'espace sonore. On se contente d'apprécier cette muette coexistence" - Bernard Werber**

* * *

Je déteste lorsque les gens pensent que Peter était du genre "hur hur je suis stupide hur hur"

 _Je n'aime vraiment pas ce personnage, mais ce que j'aime encore moins c'est le fait qu'on décrive Peter dans la plupart des ff (pas toutes, Dieu merci.) comme un adolescent sans intérêt vivant perpétuellement dans l'ombre des trois autres Maraudeurs, dont le physique n'est pas du tout avantageux, qu'on ne le fasse pas interagir plus que dû, que lorsqu'il a la parole c'est pour dire des bê j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de commencer à lire une histoire où .. bah il n'y était pas, tout simplement. Il est inutile de dire que je n'ai pas lu la fiction ... Bref, tout cela pour dire que si il était ami avec Sirius, James et Remus et si James l'a fait Gardien, c'est parce qu'il comptait pour eux, il était là, il était leur meilleur ami, quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intérêt ! Et c'est ça qui fait que sa trahison soit aussi ignoble. Sans cette amitié dure comme la pierre, quelle impact aurait une trahison ?  
_


End file.
